Tentación
by MilyV
Summary: [AU] Él era el nuevo jardinero de su mansión. Ella, la esposa de un duque. Nicoline se debate entre su vida llena de lujos y una vida matrimonial sin muchas emociones o una vida de aventuras y riesgos. NedFem!DenmarkSve.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenencen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Ser un muchacho de una humilde familia no te proporciona muchos beneficios. Trabajar hasta horas tardes de la noche, ser despreciado por la sociedad, ver llorar a tus hermanos, no poder brindarles el cuidado y la educación que ellos se merecían, eran algunas de las cuestiones que rondaban por la cabeza de nuestro protagonista.

La historia comienza en una ciudad europea de finales del siglo XIX. La contraposición de las clases alta y baja era fácil de notar. Mucha gente mendigaba, mientras que otra caminaba con su bastón y su vestido recién salido del modisto de moda. Por supuesto, esto también se observaba con el desdén que estos segundos trataban a los primeros.

En una pequeña casa, a unos kilómetros de allí, a las fueras de la ciudad, una familia de tres hermanos estaba iniciando su día. Como habían perdido a sus padres, el mayor se encargaba de conseguir el dinero suficiente para al menos traer pan a la casa, mientras que la hermana del medio se encargaba de los trabajos hogareños y de cuidar al pequeño.

La casa, si es que se podía llamar así a esa cabaña, tenía apenas un par de habitaciones. Estaba rodeada de árboles y cerca de allí, había un pequeño lago. Y desde allí, todos los días, Willem salía hacia la ciudad en busca de algo mejor para los tres.

—¡Tengo hambre! —exclamó el niño más pequeño con un enorme puchero en su rostro. No superaba los diez años. Su hermana le estaba cepillando el cabello con mucho cuidado.

—Pero si acabas de comer un poco de pan con queso —respondió animadamente la muchacha. La verdad era que apenas tenían para satisfacer sus necesidades y muchas veces, ella terminaba sacrificando parte de su comida para que el menor pudiera comer un bocado más.

El mayor se estaba preparando para ir a la ciudad. Otro día más de ir a buscar trabajo. La mayoría de las veces terminaba robando la comida para que a sus dos hermanos no les faltara el plato en la mesa. Por supuesto, se sentía muy, muy frustrado por su situación. Necesitaba conseguir un trabajo estable, de prácticamente lo que sea, con tal de ganar un sueldo.

Estaba cansado de ver a Bella usando ese vestido tan lamentable. Sabía que ella hacía lo mejor que podía para verse bien, pero en ocasiones la veía soñar con las vestimentas que las mujeres de la alta sociedad utilizaban. Le dolía en el alma verle luego decepcionada por la situación económica en la cual se encontraban. Por supuesto, ella hacía lo posible para disimular su tristeza. Aunque él estaba bastante consciente de ello.

Cuántas veces la había visto observar con decepción sus pocos vestidos, ajados y remendados. Aunque en cuanto se percataba que su hermano la observaba, pronto sonreía y buscaba la manera de no hablar del asunto.

Bueno, quizás ella podría conseguir un buen esposo de una acomodada familia. Después de todo, era una chica extremadamente guapa y ya se había dado cuenta de cómo otros muchachos la miraban. Sin embargo, esa idea estaba descartada por el momento.

—¡Me largo! —exclamó mientras que se arreglaba el sombrero y los pantalones. Bella y Markus fueron a despedirle. La primera le dio un beso en la mejilla y el otro le dio un fuerte abrazo. Honestamente, ya ni recordaba lo que era pasar un día con ellos dos. Sin embargo, sentía que se estaba sacrificando para conseguir una mejor vida.

—Hoy estoy segura de que lo conseguirás, Will —Bella intentó alentarlo como todas las mañanas. Si algo el neerlandés realmente detestaba, era decirle que no había conseguido trabajo. Ella siempre le decía que al día siguiente lo lograría, con esa sonrisa que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

—¡Ven temprano, Will! Hace mucho, que no me llevas a ver los conejos —se quejó el pequeño. El aludido sonrió con dificultad, pues no podía prometerle semejante cosa. Se limitó a desordenarle el cabello que tan prolijamente su hermana acababa de peinar y luego le besó en la frente.

—Algún día, lo haremos —Fue lo único que pudo decirle mientras que se arreglaba el saco.

Por esos dos, daría lo que fuera. Les dio una última mirada antes de continuar con su camino. Se preguntaba si esta vez tendría suerte. Había aprendido de todo un poco, por lo que no tenía problemas para por lo menos trabajar como aprendiz. Si tan sólo alguien le pudiera dar esa oportunidad… A sus dieciocho años, estaba desesperado.

Miró el camino que le esperaba. Al principio, le había costado mucho trabajo adaptarse a recorrer aquella distancia. Sin embargo, pronto lo hizo. No tenían dinero para pagar un alquiler en la urbe, así que era la única opción que le quedaba.

Pero, a pesar de todo, se rehusaba a darse por vencido. Sabía o al menos quería creer que si continuaba insistiendo y golpeando puertas en aquella ciudad, alguna oportunidad se le daría. De algún modo, se tenía la suficiente fe en que lo conseguiría. Nada en el mundo, ninguna dificultad que se le presentara, sería capaz de desanimarlo.

A esas alturas, ya tenía una rutina en el lugar. Tardaba quizás un par de horas hasta que alcanzaba los inicios de la ciudad. Apenas llegaba a una esquina concurrida, se encontraba con un muchacho llamado Antonio quién ya había hecho cierta investigación para ver a quién tocaba robarle la comida ese día.

—Por cierto, Willem… ¿Tu hermana aún está soltera? —indagó como todas las mañanas. Desde que había visto a la muchacha, había quedado completamente enamorado de ella y por supuesto, no dejaba de molestar al neerlandés con el asunto, a pesar de que sabía muy bien lo que él pensaba sobre ello.

—Sí. Pero no está disponible para ti. Ella se va a casar con alguien importante. No tendrá esta jodida vida para siempre —le regañó. Y realmente pensaba de ése modo. Estaba completamente convencido que ése era el destino que la muchacha se merecía.

Fumó un poco y observó la situación. Tenía que ver a dónde podría pedir trabajo o quién era lo suficientemente tonto para poder robarle. Debía aprovechar al máximo el tiempo del que disponía.

En aquel instante, una muchacha que evidentemente provenía de una familia rica, había bajado de su carro. Era rubia y tenía unos enormes ojos celestes. Su cabello estaba desordenado a pesar de que había intentado varias veces peinarlo con mucho ahínco.

De todas las mujeres que había visto en aquella ciudad, el neerlandés nunca se había quedado tan impresionado. Normalmente las odiaba, las encontraba detestables e increíblemente pedantes. Casi siempre buscaba la manera de robarlas, una joya aquí, la cartera por acá. Sin embargo, esta vez, se quedó completamente sin aliento.

—¡No entiendo para qué me traes aquí! —exclamó molesta mientras que un hombre alto, de ojos celestes le sostenía la mano:—Son tus malditos asuntos, preferiría estar en casa. ¡Y me has hecho usar este espantoso vestido que es muy incómodo! —se quejó.

No podía superar los veinte años y a pesar de que parecía muy irritada, igualmente lucía hermosa.

—Eres mi esposa y tienes que aparecer conmigo —contestó sencillamente el otro de manera fría y hasta indiferente. Se arregló las gafas y se metió al negocio en cuestión, sin esperar a su mujer.

Y de repente, Willem y esta mujer intercambiaron miradas. Nunca supo qué pasó entre ambos en ese breve instante en el que el tiempo se detuvo. Se quedó sin palabras. Sintió una especie de una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo. Nadie, hasta en ese momento, había conseguido capturar su atención del modo que aquella chica lo había hecho.

En el instante que duró, les dio la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido. Sabía que ella era una mujer que era inalcanzable para él y por su lado, ella estaba consciente de que aquel muchacho era de una clase social con la cual no debía mezclarse.

—¡Nicoline! —exclamó aquel hombre, de forma impaciente. Su voz era imponente y podía paralizar a cualquiera. Esta inclusive saltó por culpa del susto que le había ocasionado la voz de su esposo.

Ese grito fue lo que hizo que ambos se percataran de lo que estaban haciendo. Ella se limitó a sonreírle amablemente y él movió la cabeza a manera de saludo, antes de que la aludida ingresara al lugar. Entró al sitio casi corriendo, aunque volvió a mirar al rubio una vez más antes de desaparecer.

Willem se quedó anonadado. Completamente anonadado. Una mujer como ésa estaba lejos de él y aun así, sabía que no iba a tener ojos para nadie más. No podía concebir que semejante sentimiento le estuviera inundando de ésa forma.

—Sabes que ella está completamente fuera de tu alcance, ¿cierto, Will? —le recordó el español con una suave sonrisa antes de darle una suave palmada en el hombro. Por supuesto, eso no hizo gracia al neerlandés por mucho que el otro tuviera completa razón.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Y se apartó del otro, un tanto irritado:—Vamos, tenemos qué buscar algún trabajo. No hay tiempo que perder —respondió, mientras que se ponía en marcha, aunque volvió a mirar el carro en el que había visto bajar a esa chica.

—¡Oye, eres tú quién se distrae descaradamente! —le reclamó entre risas. Pero pronto, retomó ese tema:—Tú no sabes quién es ese hombre, ¿cierto? —preguntó el hispano mientras que miraban alguna tienda tenía en su vitrina el cartel "se busca empleado".

El otro negó con la cabeza:—¿Debería saber quién es? —De todas maneras, prefería olvidarse del asunto aunque estaba tan impactado con semejante presencia que estaba seguro de que nunca iba a conseguir que alguien más le causara semejante impresión.

—¡No te culpo! Ay, si vivieras en la ciudad… —murmuró mientras que seguía caminando:—Él es el duque de… —explicó:—Ya sabes, de la nobleza. Su mujer suele participar de eventos sociales muy importantes. Te digo, Will. Tienes buen gusto pero es imposible que puedas estar con ella —dijo, no con mala intención por supuesto.

Otra razón más para que él odiara a esa clase social. Aunque a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho el español, eso no le impedía al menos fantasear con conocerla algún día. Por el momento, su mayor preocupación era obtener un trabajo ese mismo día.

—Lo que sea. Sabes que si me mudo aquí, mis hermanos estarán en la calle —respondió pues siquiera alquilar un pequeño departamento en el barrio más pobre estaba fuera de su alcance.

Al cabo de unos minutos, encontraron una enorme mansión. Un pequeño letrero decía "Se busca jardineros. Favor golpear la puerta trasera".

Mientras tanto, la danesa estaba haciendo un puchero en la bendita tienda donde acababa de ingresar. Cierto, había decidido acompañar al sueco pues estaba harta de estar en su castillo. Pero hubiera preferido alguna actividad al aire libre, divertirse libremente como cuando era una chiquilla en la campiña. Sin embargo, desde que se había casado con ese hombre, tuvo que despedirse de ello.

Muchas veces, se preguntaba cómo había acabo en esa vida que cualquiera otra mujer pudiera calificar de ensueño. Para ella era prácticamente igual estar en su dormitorio con sus sirvientas que solamente se dedicaban a halagarle que estar en esa tienda donde ni siquiera podía decir su opinión pues básicamente a nadie le importaba. O al menos, nadie la escuchaba.

Era simplemente una muñeca de porcelana que acompañaba al rubio a donde a éste se le antojaba y además de eso, debía pretender que era la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¡Si la gente realmente supiera! Dejó escapar un suspiro y se dedicó a mirar por la vitrina de la tienda.

No podía dejar de pensar en el muchacho que acababa de ver. Por lejos, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Se había sentido sumamente acalorada simplemente al contemplar su mirada. Por un momento, pensó que no iba a poder disimular lo que le había hecho sentir y peor aún, que su esposo se diera cuenta de ello.

—Veo que ha traído a la joven duquesa —murmuró el alemán, dueño de aquel establecimiento. Éste era un empresario que se dedicaba a la importación de bienes y el sueco solía invertir en su negocio, muy interesado en lo que obtenía de otros lugares, como Estados Unidos.

—No podía dejarla en la casa —se limitó a decir mientras que estaba escribiendo un cheque.

Ella estaba completamente perdida en su mundo, pensando en aquellos ojos verdes que habían conseguido conquistarla en un par de minutos. Tenía sentimientos contrariados. Sabía qué no debía sentirse de ése modo pero al mismo tiempo, era algo refrescante, algo que le había sacado por completo de su aislamiento.

Quizás no volvería a verle en la vida. Pero de todas maneras, eso no cambiaba lo que le había hecho experimentar. Tenían vidas que seguramente no volverían a cruzarse, lo sabía. Sin embargo, eso no le evitaba desear que no fuera así. Lo que daría para volver a verle una vez más. Se reprochó, una mujer como ella no debía siquiera tener esa clase de pensamientos. No con su esposo a unos escasos metros de distancia.

—Vámonos, Nicoline —le indicó el rubio una vez que terminó la transacción con Ludwig.

—Está bien, Berwald —Saludó afablemente a Ludwig antes de salir de allí.

Una vez afuera, buscó con la mirada a ése joven que minutos atrás estaba parado junto a su amigo. Se sintió estúpida, porque debió haber supuesto ya no estaría allí. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de decepción.

Sin embargo, no iba a ser la última vez que iba a verlo. De hecho, era el primero de varios encuentros que pondrían su cuento de hadas de cabeza…

* * *

A ver cuánto me dura mi musa (?).

¡Gracias por leer~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Gracias, MxM Lovers por tu review 3**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Nicoline no podía creer lo que acababa de experimentar en ese momento. Sabía que estaba mal, sumamente mal. Estaba casada con un hombre de la nobleza, no podía ni siquiera mirar de ésa manera a otro. Eso no estaba permitido, era un sacrilegio y lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, esos escasos segundos en los que había contemplado esos ojos color esmeralda, se había sentido viva. Y el sólo pensarlo, podía experimentar cómo el calor se apoderaba de ella.

Suspiró, solamente había sido algo del momento. Al fin y al cabo, era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver. Además de que tenía a su esposo a su lado. A ese hombre que alguna vez la había enamorado y hecho sentir como la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Y muchas veces, se preguntaba qué había pasado con ellos, con esa relación tan maravillosa que habían tenido.

No podía negar que a veces deseaba que regresara a ser el muchacho con el que solía encontrarse a escondidas. Y apenas pensó en eso, le vino a la cabeza el neerlandés. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, cosa que llamó la atención del sueco.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y un tanto nervioso, le agarró de la mano para tratar de confortarla de lo que fuera que la estuviera preocupando. Porque, muy a pesar de su falta de expresividad, estaba hasta feliz de que una mujer como ésa estuviera a su lado. Y estaba muy consciente de que no hacía lo suficiente para demostrárselo.

Esa mano fría la hizo despertar de su ensoñación y rápidamente sonrió.

—Claro que sí, tonto —respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Le agarró firmemente de su mano y luego lo observó:—¿Crees que hoy podríamos dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio? —le preguntó. Todavía no quería darse por vencida. Después de todo, aún adoraba a ese hombre que tenía a su lado, aquel que había luchado hasta contra su familia para estar con ella.

—¿Es lo que deseas? —Aunque tenía un horario sumamente ajetreado, pensó que podría hacerlo. Bueno, daba igual. Dejaría de lado lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer, para pasar un agradable tiempo con su esposa. Tal vez, eso era lo que debía hacer.

—¡Será divertido, Ber! —Se recostó por el hombro del escandinavo mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos:—Te prometo que lo pasaremos bien. Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos y… —Se puso algo sonrojada:—Y quiero pasar un momento de intimidad con mi esposo —Ah, si tuviera que recordar cuando había estado con él, quizás ya hacía unos cuantos meses. Además, ese neerlandés había despertado en ella, ese intenso deseo de lujuria. Aunque no iba a decirle tal cosa a su marido.

El otro también se sonrojó pero no podía negárselo. Sus esperanzas, al parecer, no estaban del todo muertas si su esposa deseaba aún estar con él. Por supuesto, él también lo había pensado, aunque se había estado dedicando tanto a sus propios asuntos que nunca hallaba el momento para ello, lo cual considerando lo hermosa y guapa que era la danesa, hasta lo consideraba como un delito.

—Me parece perfecto. Quizás la semana que viene podríamos ir a la casa de campo —añadió antes de darle un beso en los labios. Se quedaron por un momento contemplando el rostro del otro, como si todavía fueran ese par de jóvenes adolescentes que se veían a hurtadillas.

La danesa se planteaba si esa chispa continuaba todavía entre ellos, pues a pesar de todo, ese sueco era bastante atractivo. Tal vez, debía comenzar a ser menos egoísta. Tal vez, se suponía que los esposos no tuvieran tiempo para sus esposas. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró hacia otro lado, rememorando tiempos que parecían lejanos.

_Un par de años atrás, nuestra protagonista era una chica cuya madre solía trabajar con las damas de la corte, básicamente diseñando sus vestidos y ayudándolas con sus atuendos. Si bien muchas veces deseaba fervientemente ésa vida, también le parecía que esas mujeres lucían o al menos aparentaban estar aburridas. Aunque tal vez solamente era su imaginación._

_En uno de esos días, salió de donde la servidumbre se quedaba a dormir. Por mucho que su madre le hubiera reprochado que no debía estar en los recintos privados de aquel señor importante, de todas maneras fue a ver el jardín en cuestión. ¿Qué más daba? Podía salir corriendo y esconderse si llegaba a escuchar a alguien pasar por ahí._

_Nunca había tenido mucho respeto por la autoridad y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ese día. Si bien no llegaba a tener ropas andrajosas, muchas veces se había preguntado qué sería usar esos vestidos caros, diseñados para una y exclusivamente para una, tener doncellas que se dedicaran enteramente a bañarte y peinarte… Estaba completamente en su mundo. _

_Como estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, ni se percató del muchacho que estaba parado detrás de ella. Continuó contemplando esas margaritas y tulipanes en silencio, a veces dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientras que soñaba con esos vestidos de la nobleza._

—_¿Señorita? —preguntó con esa voz gruesa y un tanto fría que lo caracterizaba. Sabía que la había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba en dónde. No era como las demás en la corte y definitivamente como ninguna a las que se le había presentado. _

—_¡Ah! —exclamó del susto, pues había bajado la guardia por completo. Se quedó en esa misma posición, solamente se limitó a mirar al hombre que estaba detrás de ella. Sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en el escandinavo. Le pareció sumamente intimidante, pero por alguna razón no fue capaz de salir corriendo. _

_El sueco le tendió su mano para que pudiera levantarse del suelo. Evidentemente no era una de esas chicas que constantemente lo rodeaban, buscando su atención. Ni siquiera se inmutó en ser formal con él, lo cual quizás era una novedad para él. Aunque, por supuesto, también era un aire fresco, pues estaba cansado de que constantemente lo estuvieran alabando y ofreciéndose con tal de ser su esposa._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? —preguntó el sueco pues seguía sin poder recordar en dónde la había visto. Una chica como ésa definitivamente no pasaba desapercibida en lo absoluto. _

_La danesa no supo qué responder porque sabía exactamente quién era él. Se acababa de meter en el lío que precisamente había querido evitar. Miró por todas partes, buscando cómo zafar del asunto aunque era obvio que no había manera de hacerlo. Con cierta timidez, le agarró de la mano para ponerse de pie._

_A Berwald se le hizo obvio que no era una de las chicas de la nobleza y aun así, podía fácilmente decir que era mucho más hermosa que todas esas mujeres juntas. Por un momento, le sostuvo, sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo._

—_Yo… —Nicoline buscó alguna excusa aunque obviamente no había manera de explicar su presencia por su jardín. Suspiró, bueno, ¿qué más daba? —Vi las flores y simplemente quise mirarlas —respondió sinceramente mientras que hacía un puchero. No estaba segura de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Seguramente ése hombre iba a darle un buen regaño por estar en su recinto privado sin su autorización._

—_¿Crees que podríamos… volver a vernos? —preguntó el escandinavo con curiosidad. Podía afirmar con seguridad de que no había mujer como esa que estaba delante de él. _

_La otra se quedó en silencio. El duque, ese muchacho alto y de ojos celestes que imponía temor a cualquiera que pasaba frente a él… ¿Acababa de pedirle que se volvieran a ver? La danesa no sabía qué decir al respecto. Es decir, ¿qué se suponía que debía contestar una en una situación cómo esa?_

—_Lo haremos. Sólo dime y cuándo —respondió. Ya podía escuchar la voz de su madre y estaba segura de que iba a recibir el regaño del mundo si llegara a enterarse de que había hablado con ése hombre. Sobre todo, porque vestía muy pobremente y apenas se encontraba arreglada._

_Sin embargo, al parecer algo el otro veía en ella para que quisiera volver a verla. A pesar de ser una chica común y corriente, sin clase y ni dote. No obstante, podía ver cómo la miraba. Como nadie antes lo había hecho._

Una vez que se detuvo la carroza, el sueco descendió primero de la misma y luego ayudó a la danesa a hacerlo. A la muchacha repentinamente le vino tantos recuerdos de cómo había empezado su relación con ese hombre que ahora le estaba sosteniendo la mano. Suspiró, quizás era muy exigente con él y debía al menos hacer el esfuerzo de tratar de que las cosas funcionaran.

—¿Crees que ya hayan conseguido los jardineros? Digo, últimamente el aspecto de nuestro jardín no ha sido del más presentable —Si había algo que a ella realmente le gustaba, era dar largos paseos por sus jardines. La relajaba. Además, era la única manera en que ella no se sentía encerrada en ese castillo que se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en una especie de jaula.

—Deberían —contestó secamente el sueco, ya que evidentemente no era de su preocupación. No obstante, al ver que la otra no dejaba de mirar hacia su patio, añadió:—Si no lo han hecho, iré yo personalmente a hablar —respondió.

Nicoline dejó escapar un suspiro. Muchas veces, los empleados no la respetaban. Nunca hacían lo que ella deseaba, simplemente la veían como la chica que tuvo suerte. Como no venía una noble cuna, pues la veían prácticamente como su igual. Cosa que comenzaba a frustrarle. ¿Qué culpa tenía que ése hombre se hubiera fijado en ella? No obstante, siempre andaba con un porte imponente. "Envidia".

_Un mes antes de la boda, estaba caminando por esos amplios pasillos. Si bien, por las costumbres, no dormía aún en la habitación de Berwald, ya se había acomodado en el lugar. Junto a su madre, tenían un piso aparte, donde en ocasiones podía escuchar lo que decían e ella._

—_Seguro que está embarazada y por eso, el señor se ha visto obligado a casarse con ella…_

—_Sí. ¡Yo misma la he visto entrar en sus habitaciones privadas! —exclamó otra._

—_No es una chica con educación. Ni siquiera viene de una buena familia…_

Y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, seguía escuchando esos rumores. Ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular cuando andaba cerca. Sin embargo, a pesar de la frustración que aquello le significaba, intentaba hacerle frente cómo mejor podía. Después de todo, a ella la había elegido.

—Nos vemos en un par de horas —le prometió el sueco antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios y retirarse, ya que sus secretarios lo estaban aguardando en la entrada.

Bueno, no era una vida tan mala… Trató de convencerse. Lo despidió y regresó a sus aposentos, para cambiarse y darse un baño, ya que la ciudad la había ensuciado con el smog de las fábricas.

Para cuando llegó la hora, ella ya se había cambiado y él cumplió con lo que le había prometido. Estaba a la hora exacta, lo que le hizo muy feliz. Realmente necesitaba ese tiempo a su lado, saber que todavía se preocupaba por ella y que todavía la amaba. Necesitaba esa confirmación a como diera lugar. Necesitaba creer que había hecho lo correcto.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento le duró poco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio al mismo hombre con el que se había encontrado esa mañana. Estaba ocupado, sacando las raíces, así que solamente podía ver sus piernas y su torso desnudo. No estaba segura si era algo bueno o malo, pero el destino acababa de darle un golpe del que difícil iba a recuperarse.

—¿Nicoline? —le preguntó el sueco, pues parecía no escucharla. Estaba absorta en algo o quizás, estaba algo enferma:—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al darse cuenta de que no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro, claro, lo que tú digas —contestó mientras que seguía contemplando ese ejemplar de hombre, sucio y sudado, que trabajaba la tierra con mucho ahínco. Se secó la frente con su pañuelo, pues repentinamente sintió un absurdo calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Parece que tienes fiebre o algo —comentó un tanto preocupado el escandinavo al ver que las mejillas de la danesa se habían puesto rojas con mucha intensidad.

La danesa sacudió la cabeza, tratando de regresar a la normalidad. Sin embargo, con ése neerlandés semidesnudo frente a ella, era bastante difícil. Tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire, para poder recuperar la compostura y así finalmente poder responderle a su marido.

—Lo siento. ¡Qué tonta soy! —exclamó, pensando en alguna excusa para el sueco:—Lo lamento. Creo que el smog de la ciudad me afectó un poco —agitó un poco su abanico:—Lo siento, pero ya estoy mejor —repitió aunque no estaba segura de que se lo hubiera creído.

El neerlandés se dio lentamente la vuelta para ver todo el trabajo que faltaba y se encontró con esa mujer que le robó más que un suspiro. ¿Acaso el destino iba a sonreírle por primera vez en toda su vida?

* * *

¡Gracias por leer~!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Willem no podía creer lo que tenía a la vista. No podía hacerlo. Alguien debía golpearlo o de lo contrario, no dejaría de ver a esa mujer que estaba acompañada por el que ahora sería su nuevo jefe. Sus latidos estaban a punto de salirle del pecho. Nunca, pero nunca había pensado que una mujer pudiera causar tal efecto en él.

Sin embargo, Antonio le dio un fuerte codazo para que regresara con el arduo trabajo que suponía estar arrancando todas las malas hierbas del jardín. Además, de algún modo, estaba cuidando de que no fueran despedidos en su primer día de trabajo.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Will? —le reclamó en cuanto consiguió finalmente que el neerlandés apartara su vista de la danesa. El español estaba un tanto sorprendido con la conducta que demostraba el rubio. De hecho, creyó que quizás se había enfermado o algo por el estilo.

—Yo… —Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no tener que voltear a verla una vez más. Era la primera vez que una mujer le robaba el aliento de ése modo:—No lo sé… —Fue la única respuesta que pudo darle en ese instante. ¿Cómo podría explicar de otro modo que una mujer que apenas había visto una vez, le estremecía apenas la tenía a la vista?

Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en aquel instante. Un calor que nunca antes había experimentado, se había apoderado de él. Como si estuviese en el mismo Sol. Daba igual que fuera un día nublado y que la temperatura fuera fresca, él creía que estaba en el jodido desierto de Sahara, al mediodía.

—No solamente es la esposa de nuestro jefe, sino que se trata de una mujer de clase alta. Nunca se fijaría en ti habiendo otros hombres de mejor posición económica, que podrían ser sus amantes —le recordó. Normalmente era muy optimista sobre la mayoría de las cosas, pero al parecer las cosas se habían invertido y por una vez, tenía que ser la voz de la razón.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó. Simplemente no había esperado encontrarla justamente allí. De hecho, había pensado que aquel encuentro de hacía un rato atrás, no volvería a suceder. Así que obviamente lo había tomado desprevenido y sin saber qué pensar al respecto.

No obstante, estaba casi seguro de que había tenido una especie de conexión con ella cuando estuvieron mirándose. Al menos, eso había creído cuando el mundo había dejado de existir para él y quedarse contemplándole los ojos, como si fuera lo único que importaba. Aquellos orbes azules le habían poseído por quizás unos sesenta segundos, pero ese tiempo había sido suficiente para adueñarse de su corazón.

—Aunque… —En el rostro del español se dibujó una sonrisa cómplice:—¿Quién diría que te llegaría a ver loco por una mujer que apenas conoces? —murmuró, tratando de que su risa fuera casi imperceptible:—Willem, el hombre que siempre se ha mostrado duro y serio, completamente enamorado de una mujer de alta sociedad, ¿eh? ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? —Le dio un suave codazo.

—Cállate —Si sus mejillas hubieran podido tomar una coloración más roja, probablemente podrían competir con las rosas que adornaban aquel vasto jardín. Rogaba que la mujer no pudiera escuchar la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

Por su lado, el sueco seguía preocupado por el estado que repentinamente se había apoderado de su esposa. Hacía unos minutos atrás parecía feliz de la vida, planificando lo que podrían hacer el siguiente fin de semana y ahora, la veía con las mejillas coloradas, callada y abanicándose con fuerza, con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo sobre su frente.

La verdad era que la danesa no podía creer que ese muchacho en específico estuviera trabajando en su jardín, con tan poca ropa. Era el peor escenario posible y el mejor golpe que el destino pudo haberle dado, al mismo tiempo. Es decir, estaba él y además, su marido. Tenía que dominarse, pero el autocontrol no era algo que dominaba, precisamente.

—Nicoline, ¿quieres ir a descansar? Quizás el viaje te ha hecho mal —El sueco le acarició con mucho cariño aquellas mejillas cubiertas de un súbito rubor que no comprendía:—No quiero que te esfuerces —añadió.

En cuanto el neerlandés escuchó el nombre de la danesa, volteó el rostro pero pronto buscó desviar su mirada. Lamentablemente su jefe estaba allí cerca, vigilándolos en tanto esperaba el momento adecuado para hablar con el escandinavo.

—Oh no. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que la temperatura de repente se elevó y nada más —se excusó mientras que, detrás del abanico, se dedicaba a seguir contemplando el cuerpo del neerlandés. Era bastante descarada, pero en tanto Berwald ni alguien a su alrededor se diera cuenta de ello, entonces no importaba.

No entendía qué clase de jugarreta era esta. Justo cuando había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a su matrimonio, se aparecía ese muchacho que le robaba el aliento con tan sólo mover uno de sus músculos. Sentía que era la primera vez que alguien realmente conseguía llegarle hasta el fondo de su corazón. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera había intercambiado palabra alguna con él!

—Buenos días, señor duque y señora —saludó el encargado de la jardinería. Éste era un hombre de unos quizás cincuenta años, petizo y con un pequeño bigote:—Haciendo caso de lo que nos ordenó, he contratado personal para que ayude a mantener el jardín en buen estado, tal como me ha pedido —explicó.

Sonreía de manera complaciente, no necesariamente hacia el sueco, sino hacia su mujer. Al igual que muchos otros empleados de éste, estaba completamente enamorado superficialmente de la belleza de la danesa. Aunque obviamente no mantenía esperanza alguna.

—Eso era lo que querías, ¿no es cierto? —indagó el sueco, en tanto continuaba sumamente pendiente de su esposa. Si bien su rostro mostraba completa impasividad, estaba preocupado por ella. Si no la conociera mejor, si no supiera que era una gran terca, hubiera insistido para que regresara a su habitación a descansar.

Nicoline continuaba un tanto confundida por la visión que tenía delante de ella, pero lo intentó, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sobreponerse a ello. Tosió un poco y finalmente consiguió hablar:

—Sí, claro que sí. Quiero este jardín sea el mejor de todo el país —dijo repentinamente revitalizada, en tanto sus ojos azules brillaban con un resplandor que hace tiempo había perdido:—¡Quiero que sea un sitio maravilloso! ¡Que sea la envidia de todos! —exclamó decidida.

Por supuesto, esos gritos y exclamaciones no fueron desapercibidas por el neerlandés, quién no pudo evitar de reojo a esa mujer que repentinamente hablaba a de una manera apasionada. Pronto, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, de ningún modo, aquella impresión se le salía de la cabeza. Si tan sólo se le presentara la oportunidad de hablar con ella… Pero esto sabía que era prácticamente imposible.

—¡Ya escucharon! —exclamó el encargado hacia sus empleados:—Se les contrató para que el jardín sea una de las más grandes maravillas del país. Más les vale que cumplan los deseos de la señora —añadió, esperando congraciarse con la danesa obviamente.

Nicoline pronto se dio la vuelta. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que si continuaba allí, su pecho iba a explotar. No podía continuar allí. Era demasiada presión. Quizás era el calor insufrible del tiempo, se convenció, por ello era que observaba con atención al neerlandés. Sin embargo, le dio un último vistazo, para grabar esa espalda musculosa y sudada en su mente.

—¡Ya quiero que mi jardín sea la envidia de todos! —exclamó la rubia:—Vamos, cariño —Se aferró al brazo del sueco, tratando de regresar a la realidad, aquella en la que estaba casada con el hombre que se hallaba a su lado.

—¿La escuchaste? —le preguntó Berwald al jardinero. Iba a asegurarse de que aquella obtuviera lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando estuviera a su alcance. Miró por un leve instante hacia los dos nuevos empleados antes de regresar por dónde habían venido.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, señor! —En aquel momento, hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada, con el sólo fin de impresionar al duque. De inmediato, le dio la espalda y miró en particular al neerlandés y al español:—¡Ya escucharon, idiotas! ¡A trabajar! —exclamó.

Willem la había escuchado bien, muy bien. Debía buscar la manera de poder encontrarse con ella, por más que esa idea fuera de lo más descabellada. Sin embargo, de algún modo, lo iba a lograr. Estaba determinado a ello. Aunque, por el momento, tendría que mantenerse ocupado con lo que estaba haciendo. Por otro lado, apenas había prestado atención al sueco. Lo único que realmente podía decir de él, era que envidiaba la suerte que tenía éste.

Aquella noche, Willem regresó a la casa que compartía con sus dos hermanos menores. Había conseguido comida de la mansión de su patrón, así que estaba más que seguro de que iba a darles una grata sorpresa a los dos.

Pero antes de separarse del español, éste le tomó del hombro y sonrió:

—Realmente apuntas muy lejos, ¿no te parece? —comentó, buscando la manera de ver el lado bueno de aquel asunto.

—No es algo que haya planeado precisamente —Se justificó y es que en ningún momento había esperado que algo así le ocurriese. Gruñó, no quería pensar en ella y en el asunto en sí.

—Ya, ya. ¿Qué dices si sales con mi hermana? Estoy seguro de que con ella, te olvidarás pronto de la duquesa —Le dio un codazo, aunque sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil convencerlo. Si es que llegaba a hacerlo, de todos modos.

—No planeo salir con nadie —le contestó:_—Con ella no podría hacerlo, de todas maneras _—Fue el sombrío pensamiento que tuvo en aquel instante. Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en la danesa.

El español se limitó a reír y se despidió de éste para ir por el camino que le conducía a su casa. Cuando Willem finalmente se quedó solo, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No había palabras que realmente pudieran describir lo que él estaba experimentando en aquel instante: Una intensa dicha por haber conseguido finalmente un trabajo y por otro lado, una gran pesadumbre y desconcierto por esa escandinava.

Demasiadas emociones para un hombre que siempre se mostraba frío e impasible. Nadie que se cruzara en aquel momento con él, sabría que estaba con semejante lucha interna, lo cual supuso que era una gran ventaja para él, pues no tenía que andar dando explicaciones a nadie.

No quiso perder más tiempo en lo que él consideraba absurdo y emprendió la marcha de vuelta a su hogar. Nuevamente una larga caminata le aguardaba. Pero por una vez, no tendría que darles una mala noticia y no tendría que pensar en las caras tristes que sus hermanos ponían, aunque Emma sabía muy bien disimular. Por ello, normalmente solía caminar lentamente pues quería alargar aquel amargo momento tanto como pudiera.

Lentamente empujó la puerta de madera, la cual hacía un molesto chirrido cuando se abría, por más cuidado que se tuviera y eso fue más que suficiente para que sus hermanos corrieran junto a él. Emma siempre le estaba esperando, pues no podía quedarse tranquila antes de que el rubio regresara. No le importaba estar horas y horas despierta, con tal de que Willem regresara a su lado.

—Will… —Ya con tal de verlo, estaba más que feliz. Hacía tiempo que se había resignado con las posibilidades de que éste les tuviera noticias sobre un posible trabajo. A veces, pensaba que él simplemente se iba a la ciudad para escaparse de ellos por unas cuantas horas.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó el muchacho y le dio un fuerte abrazo, aunque sus pequeños brazos apenas podían rodear una de las piernas del mayor. A pesar de que aún estaba algo dormido, su sonrisa era realmente sincera, estaba sumamente contento de poder ver al mayor.

—Les traje algo —les anunció y pronto sacó la comida que había conseguido obtener en su primer día de trabajo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Markus, realmente animado por las escasas pero esperanzadoras palabras de su hermano. Jaló varias veces del pantalón al más alto para que finalmente hablara de una vez por todas.

Los dos hermanos menores se miraron por un momento antes de fijar su mirada en el paquete que traía el mayor. Es decir, no daban crédito a lo que veían y podían oler. Claro, Willem no dejó que el silencio se apoderara de aquel tiempo familiar.

—Les traje comida hecha hoy en una cocina de lujo. Porque conseguí trabajo —confesó después de dejar a ambos a la expectativa.

Emma no estaba segura de qué decir al respecto. Había perdido las esperanzas y ahora su hermano le estaba anunciando semejante noticia. Por su rostro, corrieron lágrimas de felicidad. Pues realmente no había creído que iba a escuchar tales palabras salir de la boca de Willem. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que era verdad lo que el otro había mencionado.

—¡Willem! —Chilló emocionada por lo que acababa de decir. Se aferró con fuerza del torso de aquel, sin poder disimular lo feliz que ese anuncio le había hecho. Nunca hubiera sospechado que aquel día sería tan especial para ellos. Aquello le suponía un gran respiro, pues andaba preocupada de su mala situación.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el niño, con radiante felicidad en su rostro.

—Así que aquí tienen algo que obtuve en ese primer día —Empezó a abrir el paquete, en tanto disfrutaba de aquellas atenciones que sus hermanos le daban. Finalmente había llegado ese día que por tanto tiempo había anhelado.

Mientras que Emma se disponía a preparar la dichosa comida para que durara tanto como fuera posible, Willem se quedó contemplando a los dos. Quería disfrutar de ese instante, de ese pequeño momento en el que podía ver lo contentos que se hallaban sus hermanos. Sabía que aunque ese trabajo no durara por mucho tiempo, tenía que esforzarse por mantenerlo, para continuar viendo esas expresiones en sus hermanos.

En tanto estos tres disfrutaban de una grata noche familiar, cierta danesa estaba contemplando la noche desde su balcón. No dejaba de pensar en aquel nuevo empleado.

—¿En qué lío me he metido? —se preguntó y se tapó los ojos con las manos. No tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a suceder muy pronto.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Mientras que cierto neerlandés se reunía con su adorada familia para contarle las buenas nuevas, la danesa se hallaba mirando el jardín del enorme palacio. No dejaba de pensar en el encuentro que había tenido con aquel muchacho. Se preguntaba por qué el destino jugaba de ésa manera con ella.

Como todas las noches, soplaba una suave brisa y apenas se podía escuchar alguno que otro ruido, puesto que su habitación se hallaba detrás del edificio. De vez en cuando, jugaba con su largo cabello rubio en tanto continuaba con sus pensamientos y algún suspiro se escapaba de su boca.

Lo tenía todo, un esposo que la amaba, amigas que estaban a su lado cuando quisiera y ciertamente el dinero había dejado de ser un problema hacía un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, con tan sólo mirarle, sabía que necesitaba más de él. Esos intensos ojos verdes la habían conquistado en apenas segundos. No lo comprendía. ¿Cómo un hombre podía hechizarla con tanta facilidad?

Ni siquiera cuando había conocido al sueco había experimentado semejante conexión. Se agarró del pecho en tanto trataba de ordenar lo que pensaba. Quería que su matrimonio funcionara, quería ser feliz al lado de él… Pero ese muchacho la había impresionado de sobre manera.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, ingresó a su dormitorio. Era una muchacha un poco más baja que ella, con un largo cabello rubio, unos penetrantes ojos azules que podían transportar a un océano con tan sólo contemplarlos y de complexión muy delgada.

—Oye, estúpida. Te traje tu té —Así se dirigió a Nicoline, sin ninguna intención de ser delicada o mostrar alguna señal de amabilidad:—Y deberías hacerlo ahora o todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano —le reprochó.

Fue la voz de la noruega lo que consiguió sacarle por un momento de su ensueño. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó mostrarse como la mujer que era siempre. Su sonrisa se ensanchó e ingresó a su alcoba. Agarró la taza de té y luego se sentó sobre su cama.

—Ya me parecía que me faltaba algo. ¡No puedo dormir sin tu té! —exclamó antes de probar un sorbo más. No estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto. Al menos, eso iba a conseguir que durmiera plácidamente y hacerle olvidar momentáneamente al nuevo jardinero.

Pero hubo algo que no le convenció a Ellionor. Fuera lo que fuera, ésta tenía la impresión de que algo le sucedía a esa mujer. Conocía a Nicoline desde que eran dos pequeñas niñas, cuyas madres ocupaban el mismo oficio. Así que cualquier cambio en ella, por más mínimo que fuera, podía percibirlo. En vano, intentaba ocultarle fuera lo que fuera que estuviese ocupando su mente.

La recién llegada fue a cerrar las persianas y a acomodar la cama, antes de hablarle. Apenas le vio, supo que había algo mal.

—¿Qué tienes en tu mente? Hasta ahora, no creí que tuvieras una, pero al parecer… —Se encogió de hombros mientras que sacudía una de las almohadas.

La otra casi escupió su té cuando escuchó aquella pregunta. No obstante, buscó la manera de recomponerse. Dejó la taza e intentó mostrarse lo más relajada posible. Aunque el cuestionamiento de la noruega la había descolocado por completo. De hecho, no sabía cómo responderle tal cosa. No podía contarle sobre aquel encuentro que había hecho que todo su mundo se derrumbara.

—¿Por qué dices tal cosa? Tienes un extraño sentido del humor, Elli —La danesa se rió nerviosamente. De inmediato, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, para no tener que enfrentar a la otra. Aquella tenía una mirada que penetraba su corazón y era algo que quería mantener en privado.

—Tonta —le regañó en tanto continuaba arreglando la cama de la danesa:—Te pasa algo. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿realmente crees que puedes engañarme? El idiota de Berwald nunca se daría cuenta pero yo… —De inmediato, le señaló con el dedo:—Dime qué pasó.

Sin embargo, la danesa prefirió el silencio antes que confesárselo. ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella si se lo decía? Ya de por sí, a Ellionor no le había agradado su matrimonio con el sueco, así que comentarle que alguien le había robado el aliento solamente a través de miradas, que quizás hubiera malinterpretado, estaba de discusión.

—Descubrí lo tuyo con Berwald mucho antes de que fuera oficial, ¿crees qué realmente puedes mentirme de ésta manera? —le reprendió en tanto iba a buscar el cepillo para peinar a la danesa.

Había olvidado ese detalle. No sabía cómo lo hizo, pues realmente le había impresionado en aquella ocasión.

_En aquellas primeras semanas, en las cuales habían decidido entre el sueco y ella que iban a mantener su "amistad" en secreto, Nicoline había regresado a la habitación que compartía con otras mujeres de su clase, mucho más tarde de lo que acostumbraba. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y Ellionor ya se tenía una idea del por qué._

_La danesa estaba atontada, como si viviera en otro mundo. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras que se acomodaba en aquella colcha que apenas podía llamarse cama. Le daba igual en realidad en donde iba a dormir esa noche, pues estaba demasiado contenta con la suerte que tenía. Tampoco es que supiera disimular demasiado bien._

—_¿Otra vez has estado merodeando al duque? —Sin que la mayor se diera cuenta, la noruega se había colado a su lado:—¿Eres idiota o qué? —Le pinchó en el brazo más cercano a ella, sin importarle que le doliera._

—_¡Auch! —Se quejó ésta y luego añadió:—No sé a qué te estás refiriendo, Elli —Le dio la espalda en tanto un puchero se formaba en su rostro:—Me estás confundiendo con otra —añadió sin molestarse en mirar a su amiga. Por supuesto, sus palabras le habían impactado como no se podía imaginar. ¿Cómo sabía que andaba saliendo a escondidas con el sueco? ¡Se suponía que era secreto! _

_Volvió a pincharle para que finalmente volteara a mirarla. Sabía que no podía mentirle por mucho tiempo. Al menos, Ellionor no iba a descansar hasta que consiguiera que Nicoline admitiera lo que hacía en aquellas tardes que repentinamente "había olvidado algo que tenía que hacer" o "que se le había caído un pañuelo y debía ir a buscarlo de manera inmediata". Su excusa favorita y que encontraba hilarante era que necesitaba unos momentos para ir a reflexionar sobre su vida._

—_Oh. Supongo que esa mujer tiene el mismo cabello rubio que tú, la misma risa estruendosa que puede escucharse de aquí hasta la luna, las mismas pecas… —Y continuó citando un montón de cualidades o características que obviamente pertenecían a la danesa. Era imposible que la otra pretendiera que creyera que se trataba de otra persona._

—_¡Basta! —exclamó un tanto avergonzada. No estaba lista aún para hacer tal confesión a su mejor amiga. Lo había estado pasando bastante bien con el sueco, aunque no estaba segura si se estaba enamorando de él o simplemente estaba disfrutando del hecho de que alguien con cierto status social le estuviera dedicando tanto tiempo y atención. De igual manera, estaba con una dicha tal que jamás había experimentado antes._

_Sin embargo, había prometido al hombre que no iba a decir a alguien más sobre lo que sucedía entre los dos. Al menos, todavía no era el momento de hacerlo. Por lo que estaba insegura de qué hacer en ese momento. No quería faltar a su palabra pero al parecer la noruega no le estaba dejando opciones. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?_

—_Nicky, ¿sabes en lo qué te estás metiendo? —le preguntó, después de darle unos minutos para que reflexione. Nunca le diría lo mucho que la apreciaba o quería, eso jamás saldría de su boca. No obstante, tal vez buscaba cuidarla al llamarle atención por sus acciones:—No es un hombre…_

—_¡Ya lo sé! —Volvió a gritarle con fuerza y luego se hizo un ovillo:—Ya lo sé. Sé que está muy fuera de mi alcance, que no pertenezco a su clase social. Pero… Pero es tan agradable que haya decidido fijarse en mí —Pronto buscó algo bajo su almohada y lo encontró. Se dio la vuelta y le mostró el collar de diamantes que le había regalado el otro:—¡Nunca he visto uno de cerca! ¡Y es mío! —exclamó. Sus enormes ojos azules brillaban al ver el accesorio en cuestión._

_La noruega no pudo evitar mirarlo pero luego se concentró en el tema en cuestión, la razón por la cual estaba dándole aquella plática. No podía dejar que un gesto, un regalo como ése la impresionara. _

—_Sí, sí, muy bonito —respondió, buscando la manera de que la otra le prestara atención:—No te estoy tratando de bajar los ánimos, idiota. No, no es eso —negó mientras que pensaba en las palabras más indicadas para llegar a la danesa:—Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que estés segura de lo que estás haciendo. Tu secreto no va a durar mucho tiempo y cuando salga a la luz, estarás en las bocas de toda la ciudad —dijo finalmente._

_Normalmente no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos personales de los demás. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho callar a la danesa pues no le interesaban sus tonterías? Pero no podía mirar hacia otro lado en esta situación en particular. Necesitaba hacerse escuchar aunque la otra tomara otra decisión._

—_¿Estás enamorada de él? —le preguntó Ellionor, en un tono de voz bastante sonoro._

Como en aquella ocasión, Nicoline abrió grande los ojos. Había recordado aquel cuestionamiento que le había planteado su mejor amiga, su compañera en todas las aventuras que había emprendido, incluso en aquel matrimonio que no estaba bendecido con felicidad. Ella siempre había estado ahí, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con sus decisiones.

—Es un poco complicado de explicar, Elli —dijo en voz baja, en tanto sus ojos se concentraban en el suelo, como no queriendo admitir lo que en realidad estaba pensando en aquel instante. Le resultaba absurdo sentir algo por alguien a quien nunca había hablado o dirigido la palabra y aún, a pesar de ello, no dejaba de pensar en él. Además, conociendo el humor casi cruel que tenía su mejor amiga, no quería decírselo por anda del mundo.

La noruega continuó peinando y cepillando el largo cabello de la duquesa, en tanto pensaba en otra estrategia. Al parecer, la otra estaba más terca de lo normal. Normalmente podía sacarle cualquier tipo de información que deseara, pero al parecer eso no iba a ser posible aquella noche. Le preocupaba muchísimo, pues sabía lo infeliz que era aquella con su matrimonio y no quería que volviera a cometer un error como ése.

—Nicoline, sea lo que sea que estés experimentando, voy a… —No estaba segura de cómo decirlo. Prefería enterrar su rostro en la tierra antes de expresarse tan abiertamente. Sin embargo, al parecer no había otra manera de convencerla:—Voy a apoyarte. Por más ridículo y absurdo que sea, puedes contarme lo que sea —Menos mal que la danesa era incapaz de observar su rostro que para esas alturas había tomado una coloración roja.

La mujer sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, mientras que cerraba sus puños. ¿Cómo podía explicarle en sencillas palabras que un hombre completamente desconocido se había apoderado de su corazón? ¿Qué tal vez se había apresurado con su matrimonio? ¿Qué quizás no había estado enamorado del sueco nunca?

—Siento ser tan caprichosa —murmuró mientras que seguía pensando en cómo explicárselo:—Es que… No creí que eso me pudiera suceder. Es tan ridículo que ni yo puedo dar crédito a lo que estoy experimentando —comentó:—Soy una tonta. Me dejo llevar por emociones y… —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Ya me imaginaba que se trataba de alguien nuevo en tu vida—le murmuró con resignación y algo molesta. Debió haber pensado eso en un primer instante, pero quizás había preferido no pensar en ello:—Nicoline, tú sabes que… —Respiró profundamente. Estaba a punto de echarle un nuevo regaño pero trató de calmarse, pues se dio cuenta de que la otra estaba realmente sensible respecto a aquel tema.

La otra se limitó a asentir. Solamente deseaba acostarse para no tener que pensar más en ello. Quería creer que solamente era un bello sueño y nada más, que la vida continuaba, que estaba felizmente casada y que no había nadie más para ella que el sueco. Porque se suponía que era así, ¿cierto?

—Quiero descansar, Elli —expresó la duquesa, en tanto seguía sentada sobre su diván en tanto su amiga continuaba peinándola:—Quizás… Quizás solamente me agarró fiebre o algo por el estilo. Ya sabes, esas enfermedades estacionales que… —Se encogió de hombros. No podía decir más que eso. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar el remolino de emociones que la habían invadido repentinamente.

Apenas la noruega dejó los cepillos, fue a traer el largo camisón de seda recién lavado para que se cambiase. Había deseado poder saber más de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la duquesa, pero al ver el estado frágil de la misma, decidió que sería mejor continuar con su interrogatorio en otro momento.

Una vez lista, la ayudó a acomodarse sobre la cama y luego se sentó a su lado.

—Quizás te lo cuente en su debido momento —le prometió a su mejor amiga antes de bostezar enérgicamente:—Después de todo, eres la única en quién puedo confiar —añadió mientras que buscaba la mano de la otra para tomarla.

Ellionor se puso roja cuando escuchó esas palabras. Menos mal que estaban a oscuras, porque no iba a permitir que nadie viera su rubor. Aunque era una chica que se vanagloriaba por ser fría, había palabras que conseguían derretirla. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de contestar.

—Eres una tonta —le reclamó. En su interior, sabía que un desastre estaba a punto de arribar y no había manera de detenerlo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
